Hermione's 'Education'
by JustMeISwear
Summary: This is a self challenge. I wanted to write a love trio with a canon ship I love, and on I hate. Hermione is engaged to Harry but Ron makes a surprise visit. Now Hermione finds herself pregnant. What will happen? Who does Hermione really love?
1. Surprise!

Chapter 1 

"Harry," came a shout from the door. "I'm home!" Into the kitchen emerged a frizzy-haired beauty. "Sorry I'm late," she said. "I forgot my lucky quill."

"Hello, Hermione," said Harry to the woman. "How was your day?" Without waiting for an answer, he kissed her on the lips, loving every second of her presence.

Hermione pulled back briskly. "Oh, you know, the usual. But I have a lot of homework. I'd better get started right now." She grabbed an apple and strode out of the kitchen.

After finishing Hogwarts, Hermione had still wanted to pursue a good education, so she got herself into the best university she could find. Unfortunately, this meant apparating overseas every day, so often the stress of going so far through the dimension made her crabby.

Harry knew and understood this, but he always felt horrible when Hermione rejected his love.

What Harry didn't know, and would probably never understand, was the big secret Hermione had.

You see, Harry had no way of knowing where exactly Hermione went before class. Hermione never ate breakfast at home, but she never carried money with her either. And yet, every Saturday when Hermione would make Harry eggs, she always said, "Ready for the most important meal of the day?"

None of it made sense.

Unless something was happening Harry didn't know about…

…

Hermione had a child. Two, actually. Twins.

Robbie and Lilah were the love of her life.

Besides Ron Weasley.

Hermione never really loved Harry. She couldn't. He was her best friend! Sure, at some point she thought she loved him…he had saved her life, after all. But often you fall hard for a hero, even if it only leads you to Hell.

Hermione would know. She had been the one to ask Harry out. She had a mad crush on him. Within two months, she moved in to his house. They got engaged.

That's when Ron paid a visit.

Hermione remembered vividly the day Ron appeared at her door. It was late March. Harry was out at work and wouldn't be back until 5:00, but Hermione was playing sick (which she rarely ever did) so she could catch up on her homework.

In the middle of an extremely hard math problem, the doorbell rang. Wondering who it could be, she got up and answered it, only to find her first crush, Ron standing there.

Hermione didn't know what came over her next. Ron's body had developed more muscles than the last time she saw him. His eyes seemed bluer than ever, and his smile seemed to brighten up the room.

His voice, once squeaky and high-pitched, was now low and husky. The magnificent sound rang through the room as it said, "Erm, mind if I come in?" He looked so cute when he was unsure.

Hermione's sensible side said, "Snap out of it! Walk away!" but her soul took over.

"Please do," she breathed. Ron quickly smiled and stepped inside, looking down. Hermione watched as he took off his coat slowly. He handed it to her, and suddenly she panicked. She couldn't remember where the coat closet was. In the…in the…by the stairs! That was it!

She walked to the closet, stammering to Ron, "H-have a seat." Oh, there was a mirror in the door! Hanging up Ron's coat (it smelled so good!), Hermione checked herself. Ugh, her mascara was…not there. She hadn't done it yet today. But at least her hair was being tame-ish. She smoothed it down, hoping to look more radiant and less…wild.

"What am I thinking," she said to herself. "I am engaged to Harry. I can't behave this way!" She walked into her living room and sat down right next to Ron. Was the living room really hot, or was it just her?

The whole room was silent. Neither looked at each other. The tension built up. Finally, Hermione glanced at Ron, who was glancing at Hermione. Their eyes met.

I won't go into details, but I'll tell you this: Hermione had a heck of a time hiding the love bites Ron had left on her calves and up her back.

For a week, Hermione played sick. Ron returned every day. Harry was getting worried about Hermione's ongoing "fever", though, so Hermione soon went back to school for a while.

Two weeks later, Hermione felt really crabby and sick. She panicked and bought a Muggle pregnancy test.

It was positive.

Wouldn't this take some explaining to Harry?


	2. Off to College!

Chapter 2 

Hermione had come up with the perfect excuse!

"…And, as you know, it's the last quarter of the year. Work is getting busy. I should stay there so I can study all the time. I think I should stay until next summer," Hermione concluded.

"But why so long?" Harry asked.

"Because it would be pointless for me to move in for three and a half months, then move out. I should at least get all my stuff over for at least a year so it's not, like, a waste of time.

"Plus," Hermione added, "I can get started on my master's degree. Maybe I'll stay longer for that—"

"Don't!" Harry interrupted. Hermione had to giggle there. He was so cute!

"Harry, I know this is hard on you. It's tough for me, too. But it's the right thing to do," she said, adding to herself, "It's really the only thing to do."

Hermione went off to college in a plane the next day, carrying most of her belongings with her. Ron met her at the airport in America and helped her carry her things (well, after a lot of heavy snogging and embracing).

"Welcome to life in America," said Ron, grinning. Hermione was a little dizzy from the plane ride, though, so she answered by throwing up in the nearest rubbish bin.

Though it was only April, the car ride was extremely hot. Hermione and Ron couldn't apparate for three reasons:

1) There were too many Muggles around.

2) They had all Hermione's luggage

3) Hermione didn't want to hurt her baby, and she was afraid Apparating might do damage to its growth or brains or something.

Now that Hermione was in America, she would need someone to stay with her. Ron, of course, volunteered for that. Hermione was to be staying in a "single" dorm. She would keep her stuff there and study there, but sleep in Ron's apartment. Ron would support her financially where Harry wasn't; he would pay for her meals and cook her dinner. Harry had provided 10 Galleons and also 50 American dollars, but Hermione soon found she couldn't live on that. She would buy bigger clothes with that money instead…and boy would she need that money!

Hermione was growing bigger each day. Witches and most other magical beings are only pregnant for 5 months.

Days passed, and soon a month was gone. It was June 1st, time for Hermione's graduation! Of course Harry couldn't come, and she made sure he wouldn't by casting a forgetfulness spell on him. Now he wouldn't remember she was even graduating!

Ron came, though. He clapped the hardest, hoping it would make up for Hermione's fiancée being gone.

Hermione got started on her master's degree. Each day her stomach got bigger.

All through June and July, Hermione took online classes, studying as hard as possible. She read up psychology, hoping to find out what was wrong with her. Why was she falling in love with the wrong guy?

One day in late July, it dawned upon her, finally. She had never loved Harry! She hadn't really known what love was…or at least, she had forgotten. She and Ron had had run-ins before his visit to Harry and Hermione's house. The night during the summer before 7th year…then that night Harry destroyed the remaining Horcrux (they had been drunk that night, from celebrating…but Mrs. Weasley was in the hospital, so she didn't know!). The visit Ron made was not the first time he and Hermione…well, you know. Hermione had loved him before. She just forgot that fateful day when she found him snogging Luna Lovegood behind the broom cupboard at school. She exclaimed that she never wanted to see him again. She ran away from love, and forgot what it was to be loved. That's why she went to Harry when he was available.

Of course, it would break Harry's heart to break up with him. But he was her best friend! Not her true love! What could she do?

Nothing, it turned out.

One day, Hermione picked up the telephone. Harry had insisted on installing a phone so that they could call each other. She dialed Harry's number. She heard someone pick up the phone.

"Hello?" said a gravelly voice. Oops, Harry must have just woken up! He often took afternoon naps.

Hermione gasped. She wasn't ready for this. She couldn't break his heart; not now!

Doing her best to imitate a raspy voice, she said, "Oh, sorry, wrong number."

"Hermione?" asked Harry grumpily, recognizing Hermione's voice regardless. "What time is it over there?"

"8:00 am. But don't worry; I woke up early to study."

"Well, then why did you call?"

"Oh, it's nothing…"

"Hermione, with you, it's always something," Harry joked, being serious all the same.

"Oh," said Hermione, ad-libbing. "I just wanted to say I love you, that's all!" She exchanged a few words with Harry then hung up. She spat. "I do not love him, I do not love him, I don't, I don't!" she exclaimed. Ron came in.

"You don't love who, now?" he asked playfully.

"Harry," said Hermione back. "Of course." She kissed him hard. "Now, if you don't mind, I got to get back to studying. Big test tomorrow…"

"Okay. I understand. Love you," said Ron, hopefully.

"Love you, too," replied Hermione, really meaning it this time.


End file.
